theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancestral Magic
Ancestral Magic is an extremely powerful form of witchcraft that is commonly practiced amongst the witches of New Orleans. Ancestral magic draws energy from the power of The Ancestors; the totality of all witches who have been consecrated into New Orleans soil. However, ancestral magic is limited to the area where the witches ancestors are buried. Without access to the remains, witches who practice ancestral magic are powerless. As a result, ancestral witches are very committed to their families, their coven and the bloodlines of the witch families in the community typically go back centuries. History The origin of Ancestral Magic is unknown but it appears to remain a traditional source of magic for the coven of witches that reside in New Orleans. Ancestral Magic works by connecting with the magic of the witches dead ancestors and allowing it to flow through them. To keep their magic flowing any witch who practices Ancestral Magic must perform a ritual every 300 years or so that is known as The Harvest that sacrifices the lives of four of the covens own witches that will release all of the four witches energy back into the earth to appease their ancestors and make the connection between the witches and their ancestors stronger to give the witches even more power. And once at the reaping which occurs about a year after the Harvest, the four witches that died will be ressurected and more powerful than before. If the Harvest is not performed, the witches magic will slowly fade until the witches cease being witches at all. In order for the witches of The French Quarter to keep the connection to the magic of any witch in their coven that dies, the witches must concecrate the body and perform a ritual to ensure that the magic of that specific bloodline of witches continues flowing and they don't lose the connection to that certain witches magic. Users *Adara *Evana *Gwen † *Iris *Lana *Nailah Spells *'Paternity Spell:' (Used by Ayana Bennett) to confirm whether Vincent was the father of Destiny's unborn child during the conclusion of Season 2. The spell does not require an incantation. (Requirements: Goblet, Candles, Salt, Wooden surface.) *'Ancestral Magic Locator Spell:' (Requirements: Incantation unknown, map, ashes, pocket watch) *'Ancestral Magic Charge Spell:' (Requirements: Salt, candle) *'Protection Spell:' A spell that will enable the individual(s) whom which the spell is cast on to come back to ife if they die. *'Insanity Hex:' A spell invoked by tracing a symbol on the victim's hand. The spell will drive the victim insane to a point where they become violent and kill. *'Poison Kiss:' A simple enchantment enacted by a kiss. It was capable of temporarily incapacitating an Old One. *'Devinette:' A mystical riddle that witches use to teach their children, it manifests as tattoo-like writing on the subject's skin. Once the subject solves the riddle the writing disappears. *'Possession Spell:' A spell that allowed the spirit of a deceased witch to jump from body to body. *'Harvest Ritual:' A powerful ritual and spell used to reconnect the witches of New Orleans with their ancestors spirit and magic. *'Werewolf Moon Curse:' A powerful spell that could force werewolves to stay in their wolf form except on full moons. *'Inferno Spell:' A spell that invokes violent flames over a mansion. Witches light candles and chant over them until torches ignite and the flames are replicated over a home. (Incantation: ''Femme Shelout Visior Ofernum Vita La Monteya No Vita La! Femme Shelout Visior Noferma Vita La!") *'Message Spell:' A spell that causes a message to catch on fire and then be transported to the intended recipient. ('Incantation:' ''Pran sa messaj sa eales santro selevon!") Trivia *The Ancestral Magic is first mentioned by Eric within the television series. *The source of the Ancestral Magic come from certain locations and this doesn't come directly from spirits, dark places, or souls. **In the books, Eric mentions that certain locations of the world are marked by events that focus a lot of energy. Usually these places are places of massacres or some supernatural alteration. Category:Locations Category:Witches Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft